Immortal Lovers
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "Would you like to live forever?""I would love to live forever, but with all of you with me, right by my side.""We will never leave you, love."Immortal Sakura lives life and finds admirers along the way who become immortal to stay with their love. MultiSa
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Multi-chaptered.

Multi-Saku

Chapters mostly based on closest Holiday

_()_

Just a little Halloween story for all of you! Happy Halloween!

-()-

Shadows haunted me at every turn.

Spirits whispered in my ear every second.

Demons followed me around every corner.

The light was never with me… only darkness. This darkness wrapped up my entire being long ago- my insides turned cold and my outside became dead. I was like a walking corpse. A zombie. The light never came for me, never so much as peeked around my way. The darkness overtook me and I was shrouded in it since the accident.

My mind was dead, but my body was alive and walking. I couldn't feel, couldn't sleep, couldn't think. I was empty inside, and nothing would ever change that. Since that fateful day, my life has been a meaningless pit. That accident was a black hole that sucked my entire being away- my dreams, hopes… all shattered and gone with the wind. I felt like the living dead- which is what I am now, and nothing will ever be the same as it was before the accident.

:Fall, October 31, 1833:

:9:32 pm:

*Unknown POV*

My knees were wet and muddy, just like my hands. My cheeks felt sticky and my eyes were sore. Rain was beating down on my back and head like it never had before. I ignored the flashes of lightening and the booming sound of thunder, keeping my eyes focused on the carved stone in front of me. I ran my muddy fingertips across the engraving.

'R.I.P' It read. My fingers drifted lower to the name underneath. 'Lillian Elizabeth Haruno' My mother.

'A good woman, an excellent mother, and a wife from April 8, 1801- October 31, 1832' Just 'a wife'. Not a good or excellent one.

She had died only a year ago, on this very day. In this very spot. They buried her body before she was even dead. My mother had gotten into a fight with my father. I don't know what happened or why it happened… all I know is she attacked my father and he defended himself. He stabbed her right in the heart with a stake.

She hadn't died instantly, though. It took a few hours.

I know I shouldn't be crying over my dead mother who tried to kill my father, but I can't help it. I loved my father- _love_ my father more than I loved her and I feel bad about that, so I try to make it up by coming to her grave. I did love her. How could I not? But when I saw my father after they had a fight one month prior to the day she died… he was bitten on his neck. I knew she caused it and I knew it wasn't an average love mark- it was bleeding and right on his pulse mark.

Ever since that day, my love for mother has lessened- and it continues to lessen, though I try not to let it, now- and my father has changed. His skin has gotten paler, his eyes have started to change color- from red to black to his usual blue.

I noticed my brother, Satoshi, who hated my mother ever since he was born (nearly bit her neck off when she tried to feed him, once) had started to hate father, though I don't understand why.

"Sakura," A deep, familiar voice spoke my name. I turned from the gravestone of my mother and came face to face with my brother. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Yes, brother?" I asked, getting up from my kneeling position on the ground and patting my skirts down, trying, and failing, to wipe off the mud and dirt that had collected on the silken red fabric of the Victorian dress.

"You shouldn't be out alone at this hour, not in this horrid rain, either." My brother, Satoshi as I said before, spoke. His black eyebrows were together in a form of worry, and his bright, sea blue eyes showed nothing but concern. Satoshi's eyes stood out in the rain like a forest fire in the night- such a dazzling blue.

"I apologize, brother," I bowed my head in shame. I hated when he looked at me like that. Makes me feel so guilty. "I… merely came to visit mother." When I looked back up at Satoshi, the concern in his eyes was replaced with a fiery hate- his lips curled up in a growl and he glared at the stone above our mothers grave.

"That _woman_," He spat the word like it was venom on his tongue, "deserves no respect. No pity. Forget about her, our lives are better now." He told me.

The only time Satoshi got that look was when he thought about mother, and recently it's been father too. He looked like all he wanted to do was revive her just so he could kill her again. I don't doubt he does.

"Let us go, my sister. You know today is the day of the demons. There is that rumor going around about the bloody witch giving curses to those out when the moon strikes its brightest and fullest." The hate disappeared from his eyes as they focused back on me. He held out his hand and I put my muddied palm onto his, clasping my fingers around his hand as he did the same to mine.

We were both drenched with the rain and it was pouring off us in rivers. Satoshi's fancy black suit was ruined, for sure. We could buy him a new one, of course, but I loved that suit on him. It brought out his eyes more than any other piece of cloth.

My dress was most definitely more ruined than his, what with the mud stains all over the white corset and middle ruffles. I don't think I should make the maids try and clean this horrific stain.

Brother and I walked out of the graveyard, the man on watch bowing to us as we left. Walking down the rocky pathway, we passed many houses and residents of the houses outside doing things to protect their work and make sure the roof stays over their heads. Each one of them bowed low to us as we passed.

The rain continued to pour on our heads as quickly walked back to the palace. We reached the gate, and the guards let us in instantly- recognizing who we were. Maids ushered out with black umbrellas in their hands and put them up quickly, holding the umbrellas over our heads to keep any more rain from hitting us, not that it mattered, considering we were already soaked to the bone.

The big metal doors with the Haruno clan symbol and the Naito family symbol (My fathers crest and my mothers maiden name crest)- a circle and a demonic looking sword- were opened for us by the inside guards so we could instantly walk in. Maids and butlers greeted us in rows along with the guards, and right in front of us, in the middle of the line of maids and butlers, stood my father, looking as pale as ever.

He had disappeared eight days ago- I didn't know why he left or where he went- and the last time I saw him, his eyes were blood red. Now, though, they were the same bright blue eyes brother has.

"Papa?" I called, surprised at seeing him. He smiled and I ran towards him, ready to engulf him in a hug. I could feel Satoshi's arm shoot out to try and stop me, but I was already in Papa's arms by then. I hugged him around his waist tight and buried my head into the ruffles of his white undershirt- which was actually the only thing he wore.

"My darling, I've missed you." Papa kissed the top of my (larger than normal) forehead and wrapped his arms around my upper body, holding me close to his chest. Papa was the leader of this village- the leader of Yamiichi, the city of Darkness. It was very unusual for him to ever leave the city unexpected.

"You're back." I heard Satoshi growl. Without even looking at him, I could tell he was glaring daggers at Papa.

"Aren't you happy to see me, my son?" Papa asked, looking over my head to see Satoshi- the both of us still drenching wet. The only response Papa received was another growl. I don't understand why Satoshi started hating Papa. He has ever since mother had bit Papa. When I asked him, he only told me that mother was a disease and Papa had been infected. I knew he wasn't sick, of course.

"Ah, darling and son, you are both soaked to the bone with rain!" Papa exclaimed as I released him. Some of the water from my clothes had attached onto Papa's and thus soaked his white dress undershirt as well.

Papa's undershirt was white- as I had said- and had the fancy ruffles at the chest peak of the collar and going down the buttons to the end of the shirt. His shirt was not tucked into his black trousers and his thick black boots were covering the ends of the trousers. Since he still had his shoes on, he must have just recently arrived.

"Yes, I was visiting mother and it was raining. I did not think to bring an umbrella." I answered, looking down at the mud on my dress. Papa wasn't happy I had visited mother, but his distasted look soon vanished to be replaced by a grin.

"Well, go take a bath and then change into your nightgown and go to bed. It's very late, you know." Papa told me. I nodded, and then hugged him once more before leaving to the bathroom.

A maid had already drawn the bath and my pink silk nightgown was folded neatly on the counter near the bath.

I stripped of my muddy and wet clothing, letting the dress fall to floor, and slowly got into the hot water in the tub, sighing in content as the heated liquid soothed my tense and aching muscles. Earlier today I had been training by myself. I always secretly practiced fighting with daggers and swords, though I know Papa would kill me if he found out. The training if fun, yet it wears me out and makes my muscles ache. At least I'm able to fight- and one of the only women who can.

"Sakura?" I recognized Satoshi's voice through the bathroom door and heard a light knocking sound on the door.

"You may come in." I said. I was fully in the water, so brother would not be able to see my nude body. Satoshi opened the bathroom door and walked in, closing it lightly behind him as if he didn't want to be heard. He was the same Satoshi... but something felt a little off about him.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked, turning my full attention towards Satoshi. He never disturbed me when I was in the washroom, so this was clearly unusual.

Satoshi turned away from the door and walked towards me, pulling a small stool from the vanity over to the tub, and sitting on top of it so he was facing me. His rain-covered clothes were gone, now replaced by a simple black silk shirt that very much resembled fathers undershirt, minus the ruffles, and he wore dark, navy blue trousers with bare feet.

"…Tell me, sister, if you could, would you live forever?" Satoshi asked, stunning me. It was an odd question, indeed. No one has ever asked or even thought of such a thing like that. I gave his question some thought.

"I… I don't know. In a way, yes. I would love to see what the future holds and so and such, yet I would not want to outlive my family. I would not want to out live you and Papa." I answered truthfully. I could never imagine a world without them. If they were to die suddenly, my heart would break and I would no longer be me.

Satoshi looked up at me with a smile- a true, genuine smile. It had been so long since I had seen one, it was a breath of fresh air. "What if father and I could live forever with you?" He asked. Another puzzling question.

"Then yes. I would love to live forever, so long as you two would stay with me, right by my side." I told him, smiling right back. The first time he had ever said 'father' without gagging or choking. "Brother, what is with these questions? Why?" I asked him.

"Just… curious." He smirked, before getting up off the chair and pushing it back to where he got it. He came over to me and kissed my head, whispering "Goodnight, princess." into my ear and then leaving just as silently as he had come.

I shook my head in confusion once the door closed. '_I will never understand him,'_ I thought to myself as I finished up my bath and changed into my nightgown.

One of the many maids braided my hair back and tied the back of my nightgown, before leaving me to sleep. I got into my large, purple silk covered bed (silk was, after all, very popular and expensive in our country. It'd only be natural for the royal family to have much of it.) and fell into a dreamless sleep.

:2:55 am:

I was woken up by the slight sound of my door creaking open in my room, and then the feel of a dip on my right side of the bed. I turned over and found Papa lying there staring at me.

"P…Papa?" I asked, trying to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I saw him smile with the light of the full moon.

"Sweetheart, you told your brother that you would want to live forever if everyone you loved could live with you, no?" He asked, propped up on the bed with one elbow.

"Yes, I said that. How did you know?" I asked, becoming slightly suspicious. Something just wasn't right.

"I'll explain later. Right now… I'm going to make your wishes come true." He whispered. There was a blur of blue and silver before I felt something moist on my neck. Papa was biting my neck just as he had bitten mothers.

I could feel all the blood from my body leave and go into his mouth. I heard moaning noises coming from him and his cold hands grasped my neck, pulling it closer to his mouth. I started to feel dizzy and he released me.

"You can live with us forever, now, Sakura. Just you, Satoshi and I. We'll be together forever." He whispered. My world was starting to fade as my vision got darker and blurrier.

"Papa… Wh-what did…" My voice was fading, "What did… you do?" I managed to get out before losing my voice. I didn't sound like I was fourteen, but rather a young six year old my voice felt so weak.

"I turned you into an Immortal. We can be together forever, now! Forever."

-()-

End of chapter. Multisaku and AkaSaku come next chapter.

Review. Not incest. Just cute n' fluffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Immortal Lovers

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope to see more. You know, review what pairing you like and I can add some moments!

Happy Day Of The Dead! It's a Spanish day of Halloween where they celebrate life and call back the spirits of loved ones.

-()-

:Fall, November 2, 1833:

:7:02 pm:

*Satori Haruno- Sakura's Father- POV*

She looked so beautiful in her sleep, not that she didn't look beautiful when she was awake… she just seemed so peaceful. Her long, cherry blossom pink hair that was the reason for her name was spread across the pillow in a messy fashion, showing her pale, heart shaped face that consisted of a larger than normal forehead, luscious and full lips, perfectly plucked pink eyebrows, cute button nose, and large, innocent emerald eyes that were closed in her sleep.

She was nothing like her mother, yet also nothing like me. Perhaps a grandfather of mine had green eyes in his genes. Her hair was most likely a combination of her mothers and mine- red mixed with silver would make pink, would it not?

Hn, it doesn't matter. When will she wake? It's been two whole days, nearly three! Her brother is starting to get suspicious. He wants to see her, but if he does then he'll know I transformed her. Eventually they'll both find out I used my powers to impersonate Satoshi and walk in on Sakura when she was taking her bath. They'll know I was the one who asked her if she wanted to live forever. They'll know I'm an Immortal.

I suppose my plan can only go so far until someone figures it out. I don't care if Satoshi does find out I transformed Sakura, though. The transformation is complete- it's only a matter of her waking up. I know I can't continue to tell Satoshi she's sick and that I don't want him to get sick as well, for that is far from the truth. I would never care if Satoshi got sick, and Sakura is too healthy to ever even have the slightest case of a runny nose.

Sighing loudly, I laid back down onto the bed next to my daughter, crossing my arms at the back of my head and resting on them. I looked back over to my sleeping angel. She really was like an angel. Now, though, she was more like one than she had ever been.

When I bit her neck two nights ago, I changed her forever. I made her into an Immortal- so we can live together, forever. Immortals… it's not simply being unable to die- being the opposite of a mortal. It's being something. I am an Immortal- and with that my skin is paler, my eyes change color, I am stronger in many ways, and I have unexplainable powers. Most of the Immortals have no powers, but I am one of the unique ones that do, and I hope Sakura is as well. My power is being able to turn into any human, animal, or any other being. I turned into Satoshi the night I turned Sakura.

Being an Immortal has it's good points as well as it's bad ones. We are complicated creatures. Not human, nor monster. Not alive, nor dead. Not light, nor dark. An Immortal is a creature of all creatures. We have the blood of werewolves, vampires, tengu, and other such supernatural creatures in our blood. All these monster qualities combine the strengths and weaknesses to fill up half of our humanity. In simpler words, I drink blood, I attract wolves and have fangs, can grow crow wings and fly, and again- the shape shifting.

I could feel the silk sheets move, and I looked back beside me. Sakura was finally waking up.

She groaned while sitting up, and I sat up with her. Sakura clutched her right side of her pale neck- the side I had bitten. My mark was faded to a light pink now- Immortals being quick healers. She looked at me with sleep dazed eyes.

"Papa?" She called. I smiled at her and nodded, telling her that yes, it was me. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest in a hug, burying my face in her soft cherry blossom locks. She felt no different than she did when she was fully human, and for that I was glad.

"What did you…" she paused to shake her head and gain breath- still exhausted and tired from the transformation, "What did you do to me?" Sakura asked as she pulled away from me, her large emerald dough eyes trained on me. It was one of the few times she had those eyes focused completely and only on me- not on her brother.

"I turned you into an Immortal, my darling." I answered her, caressing her cheek. She was nothing like her mother, and I loved her for it. If she had acted or looked a thing like that bitch, I'd have let her die. I sighed, maybe that wasn't entirely true- but I am glad that Sakura never turned out like her mother.

Lily Haruno… she was wonderful. The first twenty seconds after I had been introduced to her. Thirty seconds later and she was the bitch my friends said she was. She had blackmailed me to marry her! She raped me in my sleep and we had Satoshi. Four years after Satoshi's birth she blackmailed me once more to have sex with her. Once Sakura was born, I was slightly happy that we had done that, and as my young daughter grew older the happier I became… until she reached twelve. That's when she had begun puberty and got breasts like her aunts- who had also become an Immortal Healer- an Immortal that specializes in magical healing- a few years back.

"Papa, what is an Immortal?" She asked as she clutched the fabric of her nightgown just above her heart. She must have felt a different heartbeat. Once one becomes an Immortal, they are not damned- we still have beating hearts, they just beat differently. Immortal's hearts beat- no, beat is not the right word. Our hearts are like clocks, yet the opposite. We have no time that must end- we can live forever- but our hearts have the ticking sound of a clock- or a bomb. Yes, a bomb sounds about right.

"An Immortal is someone with the gift to live forever, my darling. We have the blood of many supernatural creatures in our system after being bitten- no Immortal is the same, yet they can have some of the same qualities. Not all must drink blood, like I. Not all can shape shift into animals and humans, like I. Not all can grow wings, I cannot and neither could your mother, but your aunt- my sister- can. You have undiscovered magical powers, and that is because you are an Immortal now. We can live together forever. Just you, and I, and my sister." I told her, a smile finding it's way onto my face at the thought of being with her for the rest of eternity.

"Mother… was an Immortal? Tsunade too?" She asked, emerald eyes wide. She was just full of questions! Maker, I don't have enough time to answer all of them. It's only a matter of time before Satoshi senses she is awake and comes to see her.

"Yes and yes. Your mother lived a long time. Her birthday was actually April 8th, in the year of 1580. She had been bitten when she was 31- in 1611. Tsunade was bitten just a few years ago and she has the power of healing plus she can grow wings. There are few like us, Sakura," I answered, "You and my sister and I have the power to live forever, so we can be together, forever." I said. She seemed a bit shocked, but that was to be expected.

"What about Satoshi? You turned him too, didn't you?" She sounded frantic, "Didn't you!" I slowly shook my head, deciding to tell her the truth. I never planned on turning Satoshi. He didn't want to turn, and I didn't want to turn him.

"No. I did not, my love." I told her calmly, using 'love' instead of 'darling'.

"PAPA!" She screamed. Tears started to run down her face as she stood up on her bed and stared down at me.

Ah shit. I should have known this would happen. It only figures she would want to be with her brother more than me. Maker, why can't she hate him? That would make things so much easier for me!

"Sakura," I called her name, trying to get her attention to calm her down. She kept crying.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ If Satoshi hears her, he'll come into her room and see that she's an Immortal now! I have to quiet her down quickly.

I stood up on the bed, towering over her as my feet sunk into the mattress like hers did. My knees were bent and she was standing about seven feet away from me- six feet away from the pillows. I had the perfect plan.

I tackled my daughter onto the bed, her feet swiping out from under her as I wrapped my arms around her body and forced her forward, onto the plush pillows where her head landed safely. Her head was pushed to my chest to stop her sobbing, and my body was entangled in hers. (Only fluffy moments, not incest.)

"If," I stopped, already regretting what I was going to say next, "If you wish, I may turn Satoshi as well." Yes, I regret saying that. But at least she's happy.

"Yes! Yes oh yes oh yes!" She cheered, shouting. I had to put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Be quiet. I told Satoshi you were sick. I don't want him finding out I turned you until after I turn him, alright?" She nodded and I let out a sigh.

Why must I have such a daughter-complex?

I told Sakura to keep quiet in her room while I go to find Satoshi. It wasn't hard- he was walking right up the red carpet-covered steps to head into Sakura's room.

"Is she alright?" he asked me, "I heard screaming."

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, holding him so tight that if I made my grip any stronger, his shoulder would break. He tried to back away, but I held him were he stood. I gave out one last sigh as I dug my sharp teeth into his neck, right at his pulse mark. He hesitated slightly, so I had to suck out his blood faster than I did Sakura's and then spit venom into his veins. That was how it worked- that was how one was turned. Being bitten, sucked, and filled.

Sounds disturbing, does it not?

My sons legs gave out beneath him, and I let him fall to the ground, not bothering to catch him. His eyes were closed and I could hear his heartbeat with my increased hearing- one of the many gifts of being Immortal- so he was still alive, yet unmoving as expected. I grabbed the back of his blue shirt- the one I had on as him when I transformed into him that night- and dragged him up the rest of the stairs. I saw Sakura creek the door from her bedroom open and look out, watching me shove Satoshi's bedroom door open and throw him on his bed.

Sakura stepped out of her room and we stood facing each other. She was looking up at me with those same, innocent emerald eyes that she's always had, and spoke "So now… we are really together, right? Forever we will live?" She asked me.

I nodded.

We were to be together forever.

-()-

:Fall, November 2, 2011:

*Sakura POV*

Two centuries and a few decades later and here we are now. Well, here _I_ am. Apparently, my father lied when he said we would be together forever. I haven't seen either my father, or my brother since the twentieth century! I've been alone for a hundred years! Not entirely alone, I've made friends who are Immortals like I am, but they don't beat the company of my beloved aniki and Otosan. I don't know what happened to them, they just disappeared one day. I don't want to remember. If I do, I'll only want to find them even more.

I sighed aloud as I took out my precious I-pod touch, Kyo, and put my earphones in. I unlocked my I-pod with the password of 4-3-9-0 without even having to look at the numbers, and clicked on my play list labeled 'To Forget'. I named it that because it was full of songs that helped me forget about the depressing moments of my past. I clicked on the first song on the play list and let it play, humming along with the tune.

_This is the hardest part…_

_When you feel like your fading._

_All that you have has become unreal._

_Collapsing, and aching._

I shoved Kyo into my jeans pocket as I continued to walk along the sidewalk that led to my home. I no longer lived in the palace. Otosan and aniki and I had left shortly after aniki woke up from being turned. We traveled the world and had to change our last names or first names a few times so people wouldn't get suspicious. Kami, I thinking about them again! Make it stop… make it stop.

_I know that you think of me when you're_

_Beside her, Inside her._

_It must be so hard for you to…_

_Deny it, and hide it._

I quickly took my I-pod out and stopped the song skipping to the next and removing 'Love Is Dead' by Kerli from the play list. Another song burst into my ears, and I turned the volume up a few notches so it blocked out all other noises and so the sound was distracting.

_As I walk through the valley_

_Of the shadows of L.A,_

_The footsteps that were next to me_

_Have gone their separate ways._

Finding the beat of 'The River' by Good Charlotte much more calming, my mind settled and all thoughts were cleared of _them._

With a clear mind and a smile on my face, I continued walking down the sidewalk to my apartment. My aunt Tsunade was still with me, and for that I was glad. I don't think I'd have been able to live without her. Especially since she pays the rent and is the headmaster of my school.

I used to go to a school just for Immortals- but there were so few people to talk to, even though I made some friends. I now attend Konoha Private Academy with the friends that I did make at the Immortals school. I just recently transferred, and have yet to attend my first day of school- which is this coming Monday, but I have received word that my friends have also decided to transfer there, though they moved a while back. A year ago, to be exact.

Yes, I'm a bit far behind, but I begged Tsunade to allow me one year to myself, and she did. It's not like I actually _need _to go to school. I have the body of a sixteen year old and the mind of a three-hundred year old! I'm a genius for Kami's sake!

I reached my apartment and unlocked the door, opening it and walking into the two floored apartment before closing and locking it behind me. I didn't need to lock it. If someone were to break in, I would sense it and be able to knock them out with the strength I gained as an Immortal. But I still felt safe locking it, because it was something Otosan always told me to do.

The song changed to 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry and my spirits were lifted as I took out the earphones and plugged Kyo into an I-pod dock and let the sound burst through the quiet apartment. I sang along with it as I pulled out my computer and began typing for some assignments I had to do so I could quickly catch up at school when I arrived. The first assignment is to write an eight-hundred word story, the second is to write three or four poems, and the third is simply a list of what you wish. Simple. I already had the eight-hundred word story down, but I won't bore you with reading that. I also finished the poems that seemed to reflect most of my emotions. (AN:/ These are important to the story, just to let you know)

_**The Valley Of Hate**_

_I walk into the valley,_

_The Valley of Hate._

_You told me all I had to do_

_Was wait near the gate._

_I didn't see you there,_

_So I walked right through._

_If only I knew_

_I walked into the valley,_

_The Valley of Hate._

_I heard strange noises,_

_Screams and cries._

_Not sweet lullabies._

_You promised me it was nice,_

_But I see nothing nice here._

_The Valley of Hate_

_Was nothing but ice._

Depressing, ne? I have more.

_**Lies**_

_You told me you loved me._

_You told me there was no one else._

_But I knew._

_I knew,_

_Those were just lies._

_You told me she was just a friend._

_You told me nothing happened._

_I hoped you were right._

_But I knew._

_I knew,_

_Those were just lies._

I won't bore you with the other two. Those are just as depressing. I based these off of experiences in my three hundred years. Shows how much my life sucks.

It took a short amount of time to finish everything, only an hour. I was smart because of how long I had lived- I've been attending schools through this time. I've learned more than any one ever could.

"Sakura-hime," A voice called, catching my attention. I turned my eyes towards the door where the sound came from, and saw a group of men standing there. How strange. I hadn't even heard them come in.

I turned Kyo off and took him off of the dock and set him on the table while motioning for the group of men to come in.

"It's nice to see you," I greeted, "Akatsuki."

-()-

Yep. So I was sorta telling the truth when I said Akatsuki would be in chapter two!

Do you see a pattern with the dates?

Well, I post the chapters when the date of the story fits the date of U.S time~!

Okidoki.

Review your favorite pairing (Sakura or no) and I might be able to add some moments ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

I Am Putting All Of My Stories On Hiatus.

Due to School issues (damn them) and my brothers and dad, I will not continue writing until Summer.

I WILL Probably update a story or add a new one if I get the chance. But most likely not.

I'm sorry and I'll miss you. You're reviews have always inspired me and I hope to read more of them eventually. I hope you'll understand.

Till late summer… or next year,

Logging out Ketsueki No Kuki ^_^ Miss You ALL!


End file.
